Bet
by Midori-chan37
Summary: Ou l'art et la manière de rendre un après-midi étouffant et rempli de dossiers sans intérêt un peu moins long.


Bonjour à tous ! Je laisse un peu tranquille les personnages de Kingdom Hearts pour le moment et m'attaque donc à ce superbe manga qu'est FMA, avec un petit OS sans prétention mais que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Bet

Épuisée, suant à grosses gouttes et mourant tous presque littéralement de soif...

Tel était présentement l'état de l'équipe du colonel Mustang, et ce malgré les fenêtres grandes ouvertes du bureau de ce dernier par laquelle seul l'air stagnant du dehors semblait vouloir pénétrer.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que la température à East City refusait de descendre au-dessous de 32°C à l'ombre, et il fallait dire que les lourds uniformes militaires qu'ils étaient tous contraints de porter ne les aidaient pas particulièrement à se sentir mieux.

- « Vraiment j'en peux plus de la paperasse, on pourra pas terminer tout ça demain ? » demanda Havoc en suppliant presque son supérieur du regard.

- « Non on ne peut pas, il y a trop longtemps que ces vieux rapports non-lus s'accumulent dans les archives, n'est-ce pas colonel ? » répondit Hawkeye en lançant un regard perçant au sus-nommé, la main négligemment posée sur la crosse de son arme de service.

- « Tâche de penser à des choses positives, Havoc ! Regarde, moi par exemple, rien que de voir le sourire de ma douce Elysia me redonne de la force et me permet de continuer à avancer la tête haute aux côtés de ma magnifique Gracia, et... »

- « Tu nous l'as déjà dit, Hughes. » l'interrompit immédiatement le colonel, sachant pertinemment qu'ils en avaient pour des heures d'écoute s'il laissait son ami partir dans cette direction.

- « Comment tu veux que je pense à des choses positives quand on nous rend de tels torchons ?! » s'exclama Havoc en lui agitant sous le nez un rapport rédigé d'une écriture particulièrement peu soignée. « J'arrive à peine à déchiffrer l 'écriture de ce sale petit tyran ! »

- « Ce ''sale petit tyran'' ? » demanda Mustang en haussant un sourcil.

- « Fullmetal ! »

Hughes éclata d'un rire franc.

- « Eh ben mon vieux, tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'ait pas entendu dire ça ! Je l'imagine déjà, déboulant dans la pièce en hurlant : ''Qui est-ce qui est petit ?!'' »

Cette remarque eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Havoc, qui après quelques instants de réflexion finit par demander :

- « Mais au fait, quelle taille il peut bien mesurer exactement ? »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le groupe, jusqu'à ce que Hawkeye finisse par déclarer d'un ton agacé :

- « Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous poser ce genre de questions stupides ? »

- « Stupides, stupides... Tout de suite les grands mots ! »

- « Je suis d'accord avec lui. » intervint Hughes. « Maintenant qu'on en parle, je dois avouer que ça m'intrigue. »

Une lueur s'alluma aussitôt au fond du regard de Havoc à ces mots.

- « Et tu serais prêt à parier ? »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Allez s'il te plaît, on s'ennuie à mourir ici ! » le supplia le lieutenant en faisant abstraction du regard perçant de Hawkeye.

- « Et quelles seraient les règles ? »

- « Chacun parie sur une taille, et celui qui s'en rapproche le plus ou tale dans le mille remporte la mise. Vous pouvez jouer aussi si vous voulez lieutenant, colonel. »

- « C'est complètement ridicule. » commença Hawkeye. « Vous allez juste nous faire perdre du tem- »

- « 1m62. » énonça Mustang sans même lever les yeux du document qu'il était en train de parcourir.

- « Colonel ! »

- « Aha, j'aime mieux ça ! » s'exclama Havoc en se frottant vigoureusement les mains. « Hum, allez, je dirai 1m60. »

- « 1m56. » déclara à son tour Hughes.

- « C'est pas très gentil, ça. » commenta Havoc, l'air de penser parfaitement le contraire.

- « Non, juste réaliste. Alors dis-moi, de quelle somme est-ce qu'on parle exactement ? » ajouta-t-il, l'air calculateur.

- « J'avais pensé à 200 cenz. »

- « Petit joueur, 300 sinon rien ! »

- « 350. » renchérit Mustang en terminant de signer un papier.

- « 600. »

Tous cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et lancèrent un regard incrédule à Hawkeye.

- « Je refuse de vous laisser faire ce genre de choses sans qu'au moins deux d'entre vous y laissent quelques plumes. » se justifia-t-elle rapidement.

- « Eh bien eh bien lieutenant, si vous voulez fixer une somme, il va falloir être de la partie alors ! » lui répondit triomphalement Havoc.

Hawkeye s'apprêta à protester puis, voyant que les deux autres semblaient de son avis, poussa un profond soupir de dépit et estima :

- « 1m65 alors. »

- « Parfait, il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher la réponse maintenant ! » conclut Hughes en se levant.

Un épais silence accueillit ces paroles, silence que finit par briser Havoc en demandant :

- « Mais au fait, comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour vérifier ? »

- « Parce qu'en plus tu lances des idées stupides sans même savoir comment les réaliser ? » s'impatiente Hawkeye.

- « Mais non mais non, on va trouver une solution ! »

- « Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement demander à Edward ? » suggéra-t-elle.

- « Et risquer de finir au fond de la rivière ou encore pire ? Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je me considère encore trop jeune pour mourir ! »

- « Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Havoc. » le coupa Hughes. « Il suffirait d'avoir accès à son dossier médical, ou bien... »

Trois bref coups portés à la porte interrompirent le lieutenant-colonel dans sa réflexion.

- « Entrez ! » cria Mustang.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, dévoilant l'imposante armure d'Alphonse. Ce dernier pénétra d'un pas lourd dans la pièce, les bras chargés de papiers en tous genres.

- « La responsable des archives m'a demandé de vous remonter ceci. Ce sont les derniers. » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en avisant les regards meurtriers des trois hommes devant lui.

- « Pose-les sur mon bureau. » indiqua Mustang en soupirant longuement. « Ah et tant que tu y es Alphonse, tu ne voudrais pas redescendre ceux-l- »

Alphonse adopta une attitude perplexe vis-à-vis du colonel, qui le fixait maintenant avec un regard intense à la limite du malsain.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas, colonel ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- « Dis moi Alphonse, » l'ignora Mustang, « pourrais-tu répondre à une simple question ? »

Les autres adultes présents dans la pièce comprirent immédiatement où est-ce que leur supérieur voulait en venir, et Hughes ainsi qu'Havoc se positionnèrent discrètement devant la porte, tandis que Hawkeye vint se placer juste derrière l'armure.

- « Oui, bien sûr. » répondit Alphonse d'un ton prudent.

- « Parfait ! Rien de bien compliqué ne t'en fais pas, j'aimerai juste connaître la taille exacte de ton frère aîné. »

- « Je ne sais pas ! » répondit précipitamment Alphonse, trop manifestement puisque personne ne semblait vouloir le croire.

- « Je vois... » répondit lentement Mustang. « Tu sais Alphonse, » reprit-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre, « une de mes connaissances m'a confié hier la garde d'un adorable petit chaton sans défense, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de devoir le garder de manière définitive. Je suis un homme très occupé après tout. »

La menace, à peine voilée, était parfaitement claire.

- « C'est... Je... Comment dire... »

Tous les regards posés sur lui s'intensifièrent encore, si bien qu'Alphonse finit par s'exclamer :

- « Rah, pardonne-moi grand frère ! » Il baissa bien bas la tête, et chuchota tellement rapidement que les autres eurent du mal à l'entendre : « 1m62. »

Un long moment de flottement accueillit cette révélation, finalement troublé par le cri désespéré de Havoc :

- « Eh merde, 600 cenz envolés ! Finalement j'aurai jamais du lancer cette id- »

- « Alors c'était votre idée ? » s'éleva soudain une voix d'outre-tombe dans leur dos.

Tous se retournèrent vivement et eurent un mouvement de recul instinctif face au monstre qui se tenait devant eux.

- « Ah ah Edward, tu étais là ? » demanda nerveusement Havoc. « Tu vas rire, c'est assez bête comme histoire, en fait... »

- « Cinq secondes. »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Je vous laisse cinq secondes d'avance. Quatre, trois... »

Havoc détalla sans demander son reste, rapidement poursuivi par un Edward vociférant des insultes et des menaces de mort des plus édulcorées à l'encontre du lieutenant.

- « Eh bien, quelle histoire. » soupira Hawkeye lorsque l'on entendit plus leurs cris conjoints.

Alphonse prit pour sa part une attitude franchement embêtée tandis que Hughes, loin de trouver la situation dramatique, colla une vigoureuse claque dans le dos du colonel et s'écria :

- « Ben mon vieux, on peut dire que t'as un sacré coup d'œil ! 'aurai juré que c'était moins ! »

Le lieutenant-colonel se pencha ensuite jusqu'à l'oreille de son ami et chuchota de manière à ce que seul lui puisse l'entendre :

- « Il faut croire que tu as passé beaucoup de temps à observer Fullm- »

Un coup de poing en plein visage fut suffisamment significatif de ce que Mustang pensait de la question et suffit à faire cesser définitivement les élucubrations de Hughes.

- « Bon, quand vous aurez fini avec vos messes basses, peut-être pourra-t-on enfin envisager de reprendre sérieusement le travail ? » demanda Hawkeye d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

- « Bon sang, quelle plaie ! » grommela le lieutenant-colonel en retournant s'asseoir derrière sa propre pile de dossiers. « Dis Al, tu pourrais pas nous filer un coup de main ? » ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

- « Désolé, mais je vais plutôt essayer de calmer grand frère avant qu'il ne réduise la moitié de la ville en miettes et le lieutenant Havoc avec. »

- « Ramène-nous donc les restes de ce tir au flanc quand tu les auras retrouvés, il est hors de question que je fasse son travail à sa place ! »

Alphonse acquiesça brièvement puis s'éclipsa sans un mot, laissant derrière lui les trois militaires.

Un lourd silence enveloppa immédiatement la pièce, silence franchement oppressant qui fut heureusement de courte durée :

- « Au fait Roy, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de te payer hein, mais il y a cet énorme ours en peluche que je comptais offrir à ma précieuse et adorable... »

Le bruit caractéristique de la sécurité d'un revolver que l'on retire arrêta net Hughes dans ses tentatives de négociation.

- « Au travail. » ordonna Hawkeye d'une voix glaciale.

Le lieutenant-colonel s'exécuta aussitôt, non sans promettre mentalement mille morts à ''l'autre imbécile de colonel au sourire satisfait'' qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

oooOOOooo

Voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse maintenant, bonne fin de journée à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé surtout !


End file.
